Talk:Blocks
This page is actually starting to get better! Lucario621 I can't wait until this is completed. I'll even add to it some more I guess if I have the time. "Fork Blocks" Are you sure that it's called a 'Fork' Block :P It sounds a little silly. If it's unnofficial, I don't really mind too much, but I think it would be cool if I asked people what it would be called :P --Lucario621 01:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I kind of took it from a name that was already used to describe the if else block, lol. :So I'm not really sure about it. --Mkolpnji 01:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Why not call it an "E" block? It does look like the letter "E", and the name would be complementary to the fact that the Scratch Team has referred to the "if" block as a "C" block in its 1.4 reference manual (reference to this will be given upon request :P). Fieryblackrose 19:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : So, is everyone settled on leaving it called a "fork block"? Fieryblackrose 02:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'd say so Lucario621 02:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I found and old Hat Block! While looking through the source code I came accross an old hat block - The "When <> is true" Block! Should we add it to the list of blocks? SPerry 10:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : No, because it's not an official block. But that is an interesting find ;) 14:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I just thougt that it might have been availiable in early versions of Scratch. Just an idea. I've also found another block (Not in 1.4). The block is something like ('place sprites for scene %x'). What it does: You 'record' a scene and the Stage will record all the sprite X & Y posistions. Then when you call that scene in the Stages scripts all the sprites go to those positions that were 'recorded'. "This block is only in the stage. SPerry 07:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Where should the Blocks Palette picture appear? Currently, it's in "Types of blocks" - but it could be in the main section. Perhaps it would be better there - but I don't really know. What do you guys think? 01:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think it can go in the top section - the Contents area covers plenty of space already, so it'll do no harm. :) -Jonathanpb 07:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, excellent rewrite! I love the new version! Much better... --Chrischb 06:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : YAYZ!!! Thanks! :D -Jonathanpb 07:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Title made singular Do you guys think perhaps we should make the title of this page just "Block" - because we should have all articles singular? I personally think so - but tell me what you guys think. 21:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Link formatting The () < () and () > () blocks do not format their links correctly. I've tried with double brackets and the link wizard, but it just reverts back to () < ()! Anybody know if this is a limitation of the wiki software, or just me?- Bigreader 22:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC)